Light in the dark
by islandgirl33
Summary: "What changed your mind?" ...Surviving alone together after the prison, Beth and Daryl slowly grow closer, realizing there can be some light in the world for them. AU at the funeral home, where Daryl doesn't get interrupted in the kitchen and Beth doesn't get kidnapped. Future chapters will be M!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – This is the first time I have written for this show and the first time I have written anything for a very long time. But I just can't get enough of this awesome couple, and after recently watching season 4, I wanted to write a little more to their journey together after leaving the prison. I plan to take it in a slightly different direction to the show and explore what could have happened if they hadn't been separated. Will be rated M for some hot action in future chapters ;) Please let me know what you think and if you would like to read more.**

Hugging her knees to her chest, leaning in a little closer to the bright light of the small crackling fire in front of her. Beth finally allowed herself to breathe again. Slowly and deeply. Feeling her tense muscles reluctantly relax. They were safe. For now.

The past day had gone by in a blur. Beth had focused on one thing, survival. They had got away. But now as the night drew in, the woods finally quiet. The sound of the dead diminishing. Beth allowed herself, just for a moment, the luxury of self pity. The chance to take it all in. Everything and everyone she had ever known was gone now. Well almost everyone.

She glanced across at the hunched dark figure sat opposite her. Watched his silent, dark, expressionless eyes staring in to space, it was like she was invisible. Beth had always prided herself on being able to read people, to sense what they were feeling. But with him, she had absolutely no idea what he was thinking. He was an enigma.

She'd been numb to her own feelings even, ever since Daryl had grabbed her arm and led her away from the burning prison, shielding her from the darkness all around them. Going with him at that moment in time had felt like the most natural thing in the world. She'd felt as though even if the whole world had gone to shit again, she would be okay, as long as she was with him, she had to be okay. But now she wasn't so sure.

She had tried to cling on to that small piece of optimism, ever since they had escaped. Somehow they'd cheated death again. So no matter what, she now owed it to herself and everyone that she had lost, to keep pushing on, to keep fighting. Until things got better, because they had to get better.

But right here, right now, with the adrenaline quickly wearing off, and nothing but a small token fire for comfort. Beth had never felt so alone, so desperate, so lost. She missed her Dad, her sister, the little baby girl she had been caring for all those months. She could scarcely believe she would probably never see them again.

...

Beth sighed, hardly able to bear the silence any more. She opened her mouth to say something, before thinking better of it. Instead she smoothed a strand of her silky blonde hair behind her ear in frustration. They were out here in the middle of no-where and it would be pitch black soon. Beth was no stranger to roughing it, to surviving on the road. But before she had always had her Dad there and Maggie. Rick to look out for them. It was different now.

She shifted her foot slightly, willing Daryl to say something, anything, any small sign that he was there, that he gave a damn. But nothing. Was she that much of an irritation to him, that he couldn't even bring himself to look at her, to talk to her? He probably wished he'd got away with Michonne…or Carol, Maggie even. Anyone but her. He saw her as weak, as a problem, just another dead girl.

As they continued to sit in silence, Beth re-traced every last part of what had just happened. She had been on her way to find Maggie, when out of no-where Daryl had just been there. He had been forceful as he'd grabbed her arm, ushering her away with him, saving her life.

"Don't look back" he'd said firmly, "don't look back." He'd barely uttered a word to her since.

Leaning her chin on her knees slightly, Beth thought about what her Mom had always said to her. "Be careful what you wish for..." How ironic that was now. For months Beth had wished she could be on her own with Daryl, but never once in her fantasies had it ever been like this. Awkward, silent, uncomfortable, like he wished he could be anywhere but in her presence.

When Beth had thought about Daryl before, she had wondered what it would be like to have a proper conversation with him, one that went beyond an obligatorily nod of the head, or forced smile. To look in to his eyes, find out who he really was. There was just something about him, something that Beth hadn't been able to get out of her head for a long time. If she was honest she'd had a slight crush on him ever since he'd gone out to find the formula for baby Judith, saving her life. Before then she'd just thought of him as a little moody and unapproachable, she'd often wondered why he'd stuck around with the group. But after that heroic act, Beth had seen him a whole new light, she had become fascinated with him. She'd wondered about his life before, who he had been. Whether he'd had a wife, kids, job. But she'd never dared to ask.

Beth had also found herself watching Daryl from afar sometimes. Watching how despite the tough guy act, he really cared. How tentative he was to people around him, but also how manly and strong he was. She'd thought on more than one occasion what it would be like to be held by him, what he would be like as a lover, she had imagined once he let his guard down, he would be attentive and caring. But Beth was also under no illusion that Daryl had ever really taken much notice of her. She knew to Daryl she was just a kid. The way he had teased her about her romance with Zach, how that had made her flush with embarrassment. Beth had cared about Zach, but when Darly had come to tell her he hadn't made it. All Beth had felt was relief. Daryl was there, he'd made it back. Then when she had instinctively flung her arms around him at that moment, she had never felt such a jolt of electricity rush through her. Different to anything she had experienced previously.

But all that felt stupid now, irrelevant. It was like a dream, from another reality. All that mattered now was staying alive another day. And looking at Daryl's cold, hardened face, Beth knew she would swap to be back at the prison now in a heartbeat.

Daryl's depressed indifference was driving Beth close to the edge. So much that her no crying rule was quickly broken as she felt a single tear slide down her cheek. She had to look for alternatives to keep herself going she thought, she could not simply lock away her mind and survive for the sake of surviving the way Daryl did. There had to be something more.

Quickly brushing the tear away, hoping he hadn't noticed, Beth felt a small tickling on her forearm. Looking down to her astonishment she saw a ladybug gracefully moving across her soft pale skin. Ladybugs were considered a good omen her Dad had always told her and Maggie, when they were little. They signified love, luck or protection. This was the third time Beth had seen one of these small beautiful creatures in the last three days. Beth pondered its symbolic significance as she continued to let it crawl over her. She thought about how Daryl had ended up there for her during her times of doubt, and she knew no matter how infuriated and despondent she was with him right now, she would be lost without him.

Her mind then wandered to her father's insight, she thought about what he would be doing if he was here. He wouldn't allow them to just give up, and she wouldn't allow Daryl to just give up. Beth had to believe there was a life worth living somewhere out of this darkness. She had to bring down his despair and give them both a reason to carry on.

"We should do something", she suddenly said forcefully.

Causing him for the first time to turn and really look at her, his deep dark eyes, meeting her wide bright blue ones straight on…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Thanks for the interest in this story so far. I haven't written for a long time, so just trying to find my groove again. I guess I am writing this mainly for myself, as I wanted to explore more to the Daryl/Beth relationship. But I would LOVE to hear what other people think too. This chapter is more from Daryl's point of view. I have never written him before, so any feedback would be appreciated. I don't necessarily plan to alternate their pov's but thought it would be interesting to start.**

...

_"I don't cry any more, Daryl..." _Daryl wasn't quite sure why those words had kept echoing around in his head, why they bothered him so much. Ever since Beth had uttered them to him that afternoon, he'd tried to put his finger on exactly what it was about her saying that, followed by the way she had flung her arms around him, that had got to him so much. It just didn't seem right, she should cry, and feel. But it was a symbol of how things had changed and Daryl hadn't realised it then, but it was also a symbol of how he had changed. He wasn't the jackass he'd been before, he cared about people now and he'd wanted her to cry, because that was how it should be.

...

They had been walking for hours, with no real purpose or place to go. The woods all looked the same, the trails on the ground were leading no-where fast. Daryl felt as thought they were trapped in a long dark tunnel, with no sign of any light. But he knew they had to keep going. What choice did they have?

Although if he was honest, Daryl had absolutely no idea what he was doing. Recently he had always had a plan, but right now he had to admit defeat, there was no plan. He felt as though the man he had thought he had become back at the prison had slipped away, and now in yet another cruel twist of fate he was right back where he had started. Lost in the woods.

Only this time he wasn't alone. He glanced across at the young blonde walking along beside him. He had barely uttered a word to her all morning, he knew he should have, but he just couldn't, he simply couldn't find the words to say anything. He'd seen the look in her eyes the night before, full of optimism and hope. She was young, she saw the good in people, in things, he didn't. Not now. How could he?

Beth had wanted to try and find the others, Maggie, Rick, Carl, Judith. She'd been persistent, spouting some shit about how they had to do something. He'd wished it could be that simple. But it wasn't. He'd wanted to yell at her, to tell her straight, she weren't ever going to find em. They'd all gone. But he couldn't, he knew clinging on to that small piece of hope was the only thing keeping her going and subconsciously right now she was the only thing keeping Daryl going. So instead of shooting her down, he'd just kept his mouth shut.

In a strange way being stranded out here with Beth felt like a sick joke to Daryl. A constant reminder of how he had failed. He was meant to be looking out for everyone, keeping them safe, it was his new role and he had been good at it. At least he had thought he had been good at it. But he had failed and now here he was left with one of the sweetest and most innocent members of the group. With no idea what to do.

He'd known he'd had to act fast back at the prison. Beth had wanted to go back, try and find Maggie and baby Judith. But he hadn't let her. He'd known if she went back she wouldn't have made it. Maybe he should have let her, he thought despondently as he felt her presence beside him, maybe he should have gone with her. What did the world have to offer her now? What did it have to offer either of them?

The way she kept giving him sideways glances, Daryl knew she expected or wanted something from him. Something he couldn't give her. Protection, leadership or just plain comfort, she was with the wrong guy, he thought. He didn't have the strength of character of Rick, or the wisdom of Hershel, or even the sheer determination and fighting spirit of Maggie or Carol. He was just some redneck loser, with no idea of how to really deal with people, or treat them right.

"We should try and find some place to stay or something," Beth said a little awkwardly as they walked on.

Daryl ignored her for a second, before shaking his head and replying, "Well I aint seen no bed and breakfast signs round here, have you?" He knew that was a little harsh and he hated himself for a second as he caught the brief look of hurt flood her face. She didn't deserve that. She'd just lost her father and he was all she had, he knew that. But he still couldn't bring himself to be that man she wanted.

They carried on in silence. Daryl knew Beth was getting tired and weak with hunger, hell he was too. He had barely slept the night before, huddled by the fire. He wondered if she had either, she'd been quiet, but he still had his doubts she had really rested. He had said he would keep watch most of the night, but even when she woke and said it was her turn to keep watch, he couldn't sleep easy, still instinctively keeping one eye on her. "You keep your hand on your knife at all times, and if you see anything you yell". He'd said to her as she'd replied with a simple, "I know what I'm doing, Daryl." He knew she did but he'd still wanted to make sure all the same.

As they drudged on, they suddenly came to a fork in the road. Daryl leant down examining the marks, trying to work out which way they should turn. Just as Beth let out a small squeal and rushed towards the side of the road.

"Damn it girl, what you want to go and do that for…" Daryl muttered gruffly under his breath, as he turned his head to see her examining the branches of a tree.

"Berries, Daryl," she exclaimed.

"Ripe and sweet too," she said excitedly turning to flash him a bright smile as he walked reluctantly over to her and she handed him one. Lingering for a second as their eyes met, he found his arms were stuck, unable to reach out and take the small colourful fruits from her, it was like he had frozen. But then slowly, still frowning, he found himself reaching out to her to take one. The rough skin on his hands, lightly brushing her soft smooth fingers in the process and the sparkle in her eyes at that instant, brought a strange sensation over Daryl, almost like a tiny flutter. Just for a second and then it was gone. She turned her head back to the berries.

Beth was right they did taste ripe and very sweet Daryl thought as he fumbled in his back pack for a container to put them in. Still unable to say anything much, he simply grunted and tapped her on the shoulder with it. Leaning in closer towards her, he felt his face gently touch the back of her head. She smelt good, too good for someone that had been roughing it in the woods for the past 48 hours. Her hair smelt like fresh apples, the skin on the back of her neck like cooked almonds. He wasn't really sure why, but in strange way it made him feel warm and safe.

Beth Greene would have been exactly type of girl Daryl would have gone for in his younger years. She was pretty, beautiful even, with her big blue eyes, light blonde hair, delicate frame and porcelain skin. She was also the type of girl that would have despised Daryl for the worthless redneck piece of shit he had been back then. Girls like Beth Greene wouldn't have gone near him. But that was in a different world, and however much he had been wary of Beth and the others at first, he knew now they were family. The world had changed and they were all each other had.

Daryl hadn't had much to do with Beth back at the prison. But he'd be lying if he said he hadn't noticed her, she had a real sparkle, always had all the boys after her. But there was more to her than that. She had a good heart and she was strong, stronger than she realised. She had made it this far, she was a survivor and Daryl respected that. Even if he couldn't find the words to tell her.

With that brief thought, the spark quickly went out of the present moment and reality hit back. "Come on we've going to get going," he said in a low voice as Beth continued to stuff his container full of fruit for their journey.

...

"You know you could say something, anything," Beth said as they carried on walking.

"What's there to say?" he responded bluntly.

"I don't know, like…What did you do before?" she said playfully.

Daryl ignored her as she continued pressing him, "Let me guess, you were a cop? A detective? Or, I know, a fire-fighter?"

Daryl still remained silent, getting increasingly frustrated with her. This was one conservation he wasn't prepared to have. Not now, not ever. Beth opened her mouth to say something else, grinning a little as Daryl just looked straight ahead with a moody scowl.

"How about we keep quiet and just focus on staying alive," he snapped back.

Daryl half regretted saying that then, as they carried on in silence. Part of him missed the sound of her voice, even though he would never admit it.

He looked up at the sky and sighed inwardly, it was going to be dark soon. He was going to have to come up with a plan fast. Beth's footsteps were slowing down; Daryl knew he would be faster without her. He could take more risks and part of him silently wished he was on his own. He had always though of himself as a lone wolf. He didn't need anyone relying on him. That just led to trouble.

"It's going to be dark soon," Beth said in a quiet voice, echoing his fears.

Unable to respond, Daryl simply turned and walked towards the bushes.

"Where are you going?" she said hurriedly, her eyes following him.

"Going to take a piss," he replied in a surly voice. He needed to gather his thoughts. He knew she was relying on him.

Zipping up his flies, Daryl returned to the spot he had left Beth. At first he couldn't see her. "Damn it, Beth," he mumbled to himself. Then he heard a scream. Looking over to the side of the road, he quickly saw she had been set upon by three walkers. She had stuck her knife in the first one, quickly pulling it out to lunge for the next, the third reaching out to grab her from behind. Instinctively, Daryl reached for his crossbow knocking out the last walker, causing it to topple directly on top of Beth. Knocking them both to the ground in a cloud of dust.

Daryl darted straight over to her. His heart rate speeding up, as thoughts of her being bit, rushed through him.

"You okay?" he said in a panicked voice as he knelt down beside her, taking her by the hand to pull her up.

Beth nodded as she caught her breath, "Yeah," she replied as she reached up to smooth down her ruffled hair. "Yeah, I am just fine," she repeated. But the scared look in her eyes said otherwise.

Daryl thought back to all they had been through as a group since they had escaped the farm. He thought about how he had felt when she had hugged him the other day, and how he had felt when their hands had touched earlier in the day, but most of all he thought about how he would have felt if he had lost her now. Even if he didn't quite understand those feelings, one thing was clear to Daryl. He would stop at nothing to keep this girl safe. He had a purpose again and it was right here.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Thanks for reviews they made my day. I wanted to update sooner as completely invested in this couple. But my crazy life got in the way.**

The room fell eerily silent for a second, just before the glass bottle violently hit the floor, smashing in to a thousand pieces, causing a loud shrill piercing sound to penetrate through the walls.

Beth looked up with startled eyes. Her hand still trembling from the courage she had been working up, to take a sip from the dusty old bottle she'd triumphantly found, left buried deep in the rubble of the old country club bar they had stumbled across.

Daryl had surprised himself even, with the sheer force he had used to hurl the dusty old peach snappes bottle down on to the filthy floor of the rundown bar. But as he stared at the shards of glass spread across the wooden floorboards. He instantly felt an immense sense of release. Just with that small action he had released all the pent up anger, frustration and sadness he had been holding on to since they had left the prison. Anger that the Govner had destroyed their home, frustration that he hadn't been able to do more to save it and sadness that they were now all alone. He knew it wasn't that easy to rid himself completely of that burden, but just in that one small moment it was temporarily smashed to the floor along with the offending bottle.

He looked towards Beth. His eyes softening slightly as he said in a defiant voice, "Ain't gong to have no Peach Snappes for your first drink."

Beth had been scared slightly at first, she knew Daryl had a mean streak, but that fear had quickly turned to annoyance that he had ruined her plan and then finally after looking at his eyes she had realised there was nothing to be mad at him for, he might act the bad guy, but his eyes gave him away. He had been acting out of kindness.

She had been looking for a drink all day. Daryl had wanted nothing to do with the ridiculous plan. Thinking it immature and pointless. But when he had seen her, sat at the bar all alone. Her eyes wide with apprehension as she bit her lip, looking nervously at the dirty bottle in front of her. His heart had melted slightly. As much as he had trouble showing it, he cared about Beth, she was one of his original group, she was family to him and it wasn't right that she was sat on her own, in the middle of a ruined old bar, about to have some nasty cheap sickly liquor for her first drink. There wasn't anyone else around to look out for her now, so it was all on him. Now that he had come around to the idea, he had a plan to make the occasion more special for her.

…

"What is this place?" Beth said her eyes full of curiosity, as Daryl led her in to the place he swore he would never come back to. The place that was filled with haunting memories from a time he would rather forget.

"This is your first drink," he said quickly as he hurried over to an impressive stash of moonshine hidden in the corner of the old log cabin, buried deep in the woods. There was some grotesque monster wandering around out there to be thankful to, he thought as he pulled it all out to set down in the middle of the room.

"Wow, is that moonshine?..." Beth said slowly as she set her backpack down on the floor and kneeled down in front of the jars of clear liquid. Apprehension flashing across her face again as she suddenly wondered whether her mission to find a drink was really such a good idea after all. She'd wanted something to focus on, something to keep going for. But now that the reality was kicking in. _What the hell was she doing?_ She heard the voice of the girl that she used to be, saying to her.

"You…you, want to try too?..." She stammered to Daryl, looking over to catch his eye for a second.

"Nah, someone needs to keep watch," he replied in a low voice, avoiding her gaze as he stared directly in front of him. His relationship with alcohol was not good. He'd seen the devastation it could cause. He also knew he was a better man without it. Now being no exception.

"Come on, you're not going to make me drink all on my on, are ya?" Beth replied with a twinkle darting across her eyes as she lit a small candle in front of her.

Something about the way Beth was looking at him caused Daryl's mind to wander slightly as the blood rushed around his body. He knew he should keep watch, he should be the sensible one. But…maybe none of that mattered now anyway. They'd already lost everything, there was nothing left to lose as he debated internally with himself, knowing he would give in and drink too.

Beth had never quite been sure what all the fuss was about when it came to alcohol. She had seen her father transform before her eyes, seen her sister puking her guts out, and her friends doing plenty of things they wished they hadn't, all in the name of alcohol. But as she put the cool glass to her parched lips and sipped, she finally realised the appeal, a warm glow spreading across her. Causing the tension from earlier to ease a little as she drank some more, any small traces of the girl she used to be vanishing quickly. The world had changed and so had she. The Beth Greene before the world went to shit, that girl would have been too uptight, too concerned about what her parents would think, about what might happen to her, to have even contemplated having an alcoholic drink. But none of that mattered now, she could be dead soon, they both could. Why not drink? Why not have some fun? While they still had the chance.

The more she drank, the more Beth felt strangely at peace, despite having nothing but the clothes on her back and the least talkative, awkward member of their group for company. Beth thought how she had watched her father killed in front of her days before and she was sad he was gone. But in a funny way she was relieved. He was at peace now. Because Beth knew there was no place in the world for him anymore. She thought of her sister. She missed Maggie, but Beth felt certain she would see her again one day. She knew her sister, she was a fighter, she would have made it out somehow. She had Glenn now and she would be fine.

Beth looked at the man in front of her, at his hardened features and the pained expression on his handsome face. She wished he was experiencing the same heady rush she was, the feeling of relaxation and calm. Because even though neither of them knew what the future held, in a funny way all that mattered now was being here with him.

"We should play a drinking game?" she exclaimed her eyes slightly glazed, her lips curling up in to a small smile as she looked across the dimly lit room at Daryl.

Daryl returned her look with a moody scowl. If he had needed any more proof that she was just a kid, barley out of her teens, this was it. Rather than dismiss the idea though he took a long swig of the pungent liquor in front of him. It was good. He had forgotten just how good.

"We could play truth. I say, I've never and then you drink if you have…" Beth said in a sweet voice, glancing at him in more anticipation. Causing Daryl to buckle slightly. Something about the young blonde girl in front of him was causing him to let his guard down slightly, remaining silent, his body language allowed her to carry on.

"I've never been drunk before," Beth said quickly.

Daryl responded with the faintest of smiles as he took the opportunity to drink some more. Never been drunk before at what, 19, 20? They really did come from different worlds. His upbringing couldn't have been further from the sheltered one Beth had lived. Suddenly everything got to him again, as he remembered the life he used to lead.

He wiped his mouth, raising his voice, saying, "I've never been on vacation, in fact I've never been out of Georgia, never had a family to take care of me, never had a pony…" watching her intently to see her reaction at his gruff words.

Beth looked at the cold expression on Daryl's face. Just when she thought he was softening slightly, he flipped right back to being a jerk. Did he really think she cared about any of those things? Did he really think the people they both were before all of this, even mattered now? She was under no illusion he had been a saint before. But here, now, he was strong and brave and decisive, he had taken control when there was no-one else. He had put others before himself, he was kind and he had saved all their lives, hers on more than one occasion. In Beth's eyes he was a rock star. One day she would tell him that. One day.

"You want the truth, you got the truth, princess." He went on to say, in response to her silence, attempting to provoke her some more.

"I ain't no spoilt princess," she finally replied matching his tone of voice. He might think she judged him, but he was judging her just as much. He wanted her to push him away, but she wouldn't let him, no matter how hard he tried.

An awkward silence followed, before Beth finally pressed her lips together, digging her fingernails in to her palm slightly, unsure of his reaction, as she said, "I've never made a girl cry."

Daryl shook his head slightly, he might be a tough nut to crack but so was she, he thought as he drank slowly. They both knew the truth there.

"I've never been to Sunday School," he said, causing Beth to breathe a silent sigh of relief at the lightened tone to his voice, as she took the opportunity to drink some more.

Beth then sucked in a deep breath, she was feeling more than a little light headed now. She knew Daryl felt the need to remain guarded, cautious, but she couldn't help but picture what he would be like if he let the walls come down. She could feel there was unspoken tension between them. She blinked, her heart racing slightly as she looked at him through her long eyelashes, her face illuminated by the soft glow of the candle placed between them. The heady rush of the alcohol, spurring her on, as thinking she might regret it, she said, "I've never been in love before."

He twitched instantly. Beth was sure she saw a look of surprise in his face. She hadn't openly admitted it to anyone before, but she hadn't loved either of her previous boyfriends. She'd been fond of Jimmy her high school sweetheart, then Zach had been fun, but she hadn't had the chance to love them. Not properly. Not in the way her parents had loved each other, or Maggie and Glenn. Beth knew enough to be aware love couldn't be measured or defined, that it was an intense emotion that blossomed over time. She knew she may never experience it now, but until the day she died she would never give up hope that she would find it.

Daryl was a little taken aback. He looked away as though he was deliberating his response. He couldn't work this girl out. It wasn't just surprise at the confession she hadn't been in love with either of her boyfriends. If he was honest he hadn't really given her previous relationships that much thought. It was more the fact that deep down he knew she was trying to get him to open up, and the insecure and defensive side of him wanted to hold her back. He didn't open up for anyone. That was how he survived. But he couldn't deny that however much it confused him, he was starting to feel more at ease with her. He shifted uncomfortably still with no real idea how to respond to the deeply personal question Beth had just thrown at him.

Beth felt her cheeks flush as she glanced down at the glass in her hand. Had she completely misread the signals? She had thought they were more relaxed now. But maybe she had crossed a line she thought as her heart stopped.

Then before either of them had the chance to say another word, everything went black as a gust of wind seemingly from no-where blew the candle between them out, the door to the run down log cabin bursting open with force as a group of walkers clumsily made their way through it.

Daryl was on his feet immediately, cross bow in hand as he knocked them all out, one by one like he was playing a computer game. Effortlessly. Beth looked on in awe, she knew there was no way she could have handled them like that. It was a harsh reminder of how much she needed him.

"This place ain't safe no more," he said gruffly once the last one was on the ground. His guard firmly up again, swinging his cross bow over his back as he swooped down to pick up his backpack. "We need to find some place more secure," he added, turning his back to Beth as she quickly got to her feet to follow him.

**A/N - This chapter was more of a filler to set things up. Things are going to start taking a different turn to the show next. Thanks again for any feedback. **


	4. Chapter 4

Beth looked up at the house in front of her. After their past nightmare 24 hours, which involved, running, hiding, a sprained ankle and another long trek through the cold deserted woods, it was like an oasis in a desert. Big, beautiful, inviting, with large windows, white washed walls and a pretty picket fence wrapped around it. It was like a house you saw in a dream. Maybe she was dreaming, Beth thought as she hobbled up the front steps resting on Daryl's shoulder, a small smile crossing her lips as he whispered, "Stay close".

Beth knew Daryl didn't share her optimism about this place. She knew he thought it would be teaming with walkers, or some other unimaginable horror. Lord knows they had had enough experience with that to realistically not expect anything other. But Beth just wanted to hold on to her dream, that someone good had lived here, that something good was about to happen to them here. Because they deserved it, and there was just something about this place that felt good to her.

"You think there is still someone living here?" Beth whispered in his ear.

"If there is, they aint exactly going to be welcoming us with open arms," Daryl responded bluntly.

"I dunno, there must still be some good people in the world," she replied hopefully.

"Nope, all the good people are gone, only the bad ones left now," he said. He wished he could share her bright out look on the world, but his view of reality was a lot grimmer. Even before the apocalypse he had never been given any reason to see the good in things.

Beth remained silent. She wanted to say to him that that his bleak statement couldn't be true as _he_ was still in the world. But she knew he wouldn't appreciate it. He didn't see himself as good. So she chose to say nothing.

….

Beth was still rested on Daryl's shoulder as he opened the front door, walking through her backpack clumsily knocked back against it, causing it to fly back noisily against the wall as she stumbled through, a noise that would be sure to stir any walkers out from wherever they were lurking inside. Both Daryl and Beth froze for a second their hearts thumping furiously in rhythm with each other, adrenaline flooding their veins as they anticipated the onslaught of a walker killing spree. But to their surprise the only sound they were met with was silence, deathly silence.

After a few seconds, Daryl's tense body relaxed slightly as he edged further inside. Being sure to take it slow, partly out of caution and partly because he knew Beth couldn't move too fast with her sprained ankle behind him.

"Stay close," he said again, his voice firm, but full of concern.

Despite her nerves, Beth smiled inwardly at how protective he was, as she pressed her slight body a little closer to his muscular back, breathing in his manly scent, the lines of their personal space having become more and more blurred over the time they had spent together. Even if she had wanted to move away from him at this point in time, her injured ankle made it near on impossible. She was completely reliant on him and she trusted him with her life.

They moved from one room to another slowly and cautiously. The house was clean and tidy, so much it was almost a little creepy. Everything was a little too perfect. Until they reached the main room, it was large and full of rows of chairs neatly lined up, a grand piano to the side and a big wooden coffin placed on a stand at the front.

"It's a damn funeral home," Daryl mumbled. Not that it mattered. The dead were roaming all around them anyway. Ironic really that the one place that should be filled with the atmosphere of the after life, felt the most free from death they had experienced for a long time. "Come on there's got to be a kitchen back here somewhere." He added, as he led her away from the front room and back to where they quickly discovered a large open plan kitchen.

The kitchen was spotless. Causing Daryl to fear even more that there was something not quite right. No-where was this immaculate anymore. There was someone keeping this place up. _Just who?_ Was the worrying question. Daryl didn't trust anyone.

He didn't voice his concerns to Beth though, as they both set to work, opening all the cupboards examining the insides. Both unable to hide the looks of surprise appearing on their faces, as they fond endless stacks of carefully arranged unperishable food. Assortments of cans, bags of dried rice and pasta, unopened chips and bottles of water and soda. There was enough food to keep them going for months. Plus a whole cupboard stocked full of medical supplies.

"This is great," Beth said as she started to shovel the supplies in to her backpack her face lighting up. It would keep them going on their journey for a while.

Daryl's face remained stony as he noted the lack of dust in any of the cupboards. At the best they were looting someone's supplies, at worst they were falling in to a trap.

"You think we should take it?" Beth said, stopping for a brief second as her conscience hit in.

"We'll leave some," Daryl replied, he knew this was no place for conscience, it was every man for himself now, but still something buried inside him made him stop and say that.

Beth hobbled back towards the last unopened cupboard, crying out as she stumbled slightly awkwardly on her sprained ankle.

Daryl stopped what he was doing, putting his filled backpack down on the floor and moved over to where Beth was leaning against the worktop, a ball of bandage he had conveniently just come across in his hand. "Let's get that ankle strapped," he said gesturing for her to sit back on a chair. He wasn't a medic, but he knew a little. Sprained ankles could be nasty, nastier than a break. He'd had a few in his life time.

Beth didn't say anything as she sat down, letting out a small sigh of relief as the weight came off her swollen joint. Daryl crouched down in front of her, gently taking her foot in his lap. She didn't object as he tugged her boot off, and slowly peeled off her damp sock, he never failed to amaze her the way he liked to look after her now.

Despite being black and blue, Beth had the most beautiful foot he had ever seen Daryl thought, as he tore at the roll of bandage with his teeth, pale and dainty like a porcelain doll.

Beth just watched him as his large warm fingers, expertly wrapped the bandage around her small delicate ankle. Wrapping the bandage across the bottom of her foot, bringing it up the inside of her ankle and around the back applying slight tension as he provided additional support. Pressing lightly on her sensitive spots, causing her to wince a little.

"Sorry," he said awkwardly. Pausing for a moment, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

"It's okay," she quickly said, as he finished off securing the end. His hand lingering just a little too long on her foot when he was done. Her leg resting just a little too long on his thigh, enjoying the feeling of his toned muscles underneath her foot, unable to stop her mind from teasing her with thoughts of what could happen if he moved his skilled fingers up a little higher, causing her to blush a little. She looked at him catching his eye for a brief second, a ripple of butterflies hitting her, before he abruptly looked away, swiftly removing her leg from him as he quickly stood up.

"Better go and secure the place," he muttered as he hurriedly left the room, leaving Beth sat on her own in the middle of the strange kitchen, pondering if she had imagined what had just happened as she reached for her sock and boot.

…...

The room was filled with the sound of sweet music as Daryl found Beth sat at the old piano in the main room. Normally her singing grated on him, but not now, now she sounded like an angel he thought and it was music to his soul. Like a light at the end of a long dark tunnel. It filled the air with hope and happiness and he never wanted it to stop. He didn't care what the song was or what she was singing even, it just made him feel at home as he skulked in to the room and sank in to a chair on the front row.

Beth wasn't quite sure how she had found her way to the piano. Maybe something about it had been calling to her. Singing had always been her way of letting off steam, both before and after the apocalypse. It made her feel alive, like there was a point to everything. With each note she hit and each chord she sang she felt like little parts of herself were coming back alive, like there was something to live for after all.

Catching Daryl out of the corner of her eye, her voice wobbled slightly, she felt self conscious all of a sudden. Having an audience never normally bothered her, it hadn't back at the prison when she'd sung her heart out in the bleakest of times. But here, just the two of them, in the large spooky room, she felt a little exposed as she trailed off and stopped. Glancing across at Daryl.

"Place is secure…. Err…carry on," he said in a soft voice, a voice that she hadn't heard before.

She smiled her eyes lighting up again. Something was different about him. He was softening, just a little, slowly his guard was dropping slightly and despite all this darkness it couldn't help but make her smile a little.

Daryl leant back against his chair, hands behind his head as he watched Beth in the candle light. Her light blonde hair was falling messily around her young pretty face as she sang, her face framed by the glow of the bright flickering flames surrounding her. It was a rare sight to see something so special. She was as innocent as you could get in this world. But she was also wise beyond her years. She knew what to say and how to behave in far more ways than he could ever hope to. She wasn't a child anymore either, she was a young woman, probably nearing twenty years of age. Daryl wouldn't have dreamed of entertaining the thoughts that were popping in to his head now back at the farm, or in the early days of the prison even. But things were different now, she had grown up, he had started to see it just before the prison was taken. Then when it had just been the two of them, his feelings about her had confused him. Made him feel uncomfortable. But there was something about the rare comfort of a place like this, that was starting to make him feel differently. He closed his eyes….

"We should eat some more," Beth eventually said as she finished, sliding her slender fingers away from the large cold piano keys. She was aware they were probably on borrowed time, that this place was too good to be true. They needed to keep their strength up.

…...

"You think it's safe to stay tonight?" Beth said as she dug her fork in to the canned peaches in front of her, her wide eyes searching Daryl's face intently.

"I've stoked the place out, it's secure for now. No-one is getting past these perimeters," he replied as he stuck his knife in to the top of a can of beans.

"What if they come back?" She questioned some more.

"Aint nobody coming back tonight," he responded with an air of confidence.

Beth nodded as she ate some more. She wasn't worried. With him she felt safe always. She looked around the kitchen, it reminded her a little of her old kitchen back at the farm. Except that one was more cosy with a large range cooker and oak furniture, it had always been so full of life and laughter with all the family there. She imagined what this cold empty kitchen would be like under different circumstances. She wondered what it would be like to live here…. to make a life here, a life with Daryl she thought as she realised just how closely she was sat to him.

She pressed her lips together, putting her fork down as she said,"We should maybe work out what we're saving for the road."

Daryl didn't say anything at first, concentrating on digging out the lid of his can with his knife. But her words had been heard loud and clear. They had only been here a short time but the thought of hitting the road again, did not seem particularly inviting to him. He knew she was desperate to find the others. He was too. But she was injured and they both needed to rest, he reasoned with himself.

He paused some more, before he cleared his throat, trying to find the right words as he said, "Maybe we don't have to go tomorrow. We could just, y'know, stick around here for a while longer. Make it work with whoever lives here or something." Stopping to look at her to gauge her reaction. His guard was coming down he was starting to realise that, and as crazy as it sounded the two of them could maybe be happy here for a bit. Happy without the others, maybe it wouldn't just be the end of their worlds if they didn't find them again, maybe they didn't have to die trying.

Beth was unable to stop her lips curling up in to a small grin, her sapphire blue eyes sparkling. He was starting to see her as an equal, as someone he was happy to spend time with. They were survival partners, friends, _maybe even_….

"What changed your mind?" She said, her voice full of brightness as her eyes met his, she realised he was out of his comfort zone. He was used to being moody and serious, the outsider. Always on the defence and he didn't have to be any of those things here.

Daryl didn't reply he just looked back at her, her big blue eyes reflecting the soft beams of moonlight dancing through the window. Illuminating her beautiful features as she studied his face in return. He moved slowly as his face found itself closer to hers. Both trembling slightly. It scared him how much she needed him, how much he was starting to need her.

He had no idea what he was doing, as his heart raged in his chest. But he knew his feelings for her were intensifying, he was starting to see her in a different light. She was his world now, his reason to live. They were alone, there was nothing stopping him, he knew that as he moved even closer to her. Pausing for a brief second, before she moved closer to him, pressing her small perfectly formed breasts against his muscular torso, his chest heavy with frantic breaths as he sensed her heart beating quickly too, in rhythm with his. Proof that she was real.

He moved his hand up to brush the side of her face with his thumb. Beth feeling an instant tingle spreading across her body at the sensation of his touch as he tangled his fingers in her silky blonde hair leaning even closer as he inhaled her scent, lightly brushing his lips with hers. Slowly, intimately, he kissed her.

Beth felt herself melt against him, parting her lips for him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, the kiss deepening, becoming more urgent, more passionate, releasing any tension that had been building up between them. Nothing mattered, not absent friends, not their pasts, their ages, nothing, all that mattered was how they were feeling right now. Daryl felt himself losing all control. There hadn't been a woman alive that had made him feel quite as he did now.

Eventually the kiss slowly broke apart. Daryl brushed a loose strand of hair away from her face as they both smiled nervously, taken aback, dazed and high, unable to speak. This wasn't meant to happen. Or was it?

"I err.. " Daryl started, just as there was a loud banging from the front door, causing them both to jump to their feet.

"Stay there," he said with authority as he grabbed his cross bow, bounding out the door.

**A/N - This chapter was, in my little bubble, what I thought, (or hoped), should have happened on the show, it may seem a bit rushed for them to kiss, but I think the way they were looking at each other in the kitchen, they were DEF heading that way. On a side note, I only got two reviews last chapter, (which despite my cliff-hanger) is maybe a sign to wrap things up here and work on something else now. Thoughts? Anyone like to see more to the story? Maybe finding the others again?**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n - Thanks for feedback, you guys are awesome. I have some new inspiration to explore some more with this story.**

* * *

><p>Blood was pulsing through Beth's veins at an alarming rate as she sat up with a start. Daryl was up and out of the room, before she'd even had the chance to process what was going on. From the loud noise and Daryl's reaction a big part of her was on the alert that something bad was coming their way again. But another part of her was still in total shock and slightly high. Because she was pretty sure that she had just had the most incredible kiss of her life and with Daryl Dixon of all people.<p>

It wasn't that it hadn't been a long time coming, over the past few days Beth had taken a small thrill every time Daryl had got just that little bit too close to her, she'd experienced a flutter of butterflies every time he had looked at her a certain way even. But now after that kiss, it had taken things to a whole new level. Even in her fantasies Beth had never quite envisaged he would be able to kiss her like that. He had started off lightly, before it turned more passionate whilst keeping it slow as it graduated to something deeper, quickly becoming much more intense as their chemistry had heated up and time had stopped. It had ignited some hormonal reaction in her body that Beth hadn't known she had. Producing a rush of electricity between them, that he had felt too, Beth had seen it in his eyes.

But thoughts of that were quickly cast to one side as still alone; Beth realized Daryl had been gone for well over a minute. Something was wrong. She managed to hobble up and out of the kitchen, her slight wrist twisting the small knife behind her back that she kept on her at all times theses days. Adrenaline once again taking her over, she couldn't hear anything, but that wasn't necessarily a good sign. She started to panic; she didn't know what she would do if something happened to Daryl.

"It's just a bunch of kittens," she suddenly heard Daryl yell out at her, not realizing how close she was as she approached the front door

Beth picked up her pace as she hobbled even faster towards the front door, breathing a small sigh of relief as she saw Daryl crouched down in front of her a small black bundle of fur in his hand.

"Thought I told you to stay put," he said as he looked up, two bright green eyes peering out of his hand.

"You said there were kittens," Beth said excitedly grinning as her eyes sparkled magically. She crouched down next to him, to see to the left of the doorstep slightly hidden by the edge of some large dark green bushes, looking terrified, was a huddle of four maybe five jet black kittens. Probably no older than 6 weeks.

"Yeah, I did," Daryl replied. Shaking his head as he watched her with slight amusement, she was taking it in turns to stroke their smooth soft young fur with her fingers, her lips making a soothing noise which seemed to instantly calm them. It was a rare sight these days, she seemed to be lost in a world of her own for a moment as she fussed over them. It reminded Daryl a little of how she had been with baby Judith back at the prison. No-one had soothed the tiny motherless infant like Beth had. He felt sad as he thought back to the beautiful baby they had all raised together despite the odds. They would probably never find out what had happened to her now.

"Come on," he said a little gruffly, his mood shifting as he glanced around him and in to the shadows, he didn't have a good feeling about this. Kittens didn't just land on the doorstep like this lot had. Something wasn't right.

"Where do you think they came from? Do you think their mother is still alive?" Beth said.

"I dunno, but aint much we can do for em, even if it aint," he replied still clutching the same one in his arms as he looked at it making a face. It had been the first one to approach him, the bravest, he liked that, he thought, as he noticed a small white patch of fur under its chin.

Beth looked up at him from where she was still sat on the ground, he was so gentle with the small animal, he held it like it was a precious butterfly. Beth couldn't help but smile a little at what a softie he could prove to be at times.

"What?" Daryl said frowning at her amused smile.

"Nothing," she replied as she turned her attention back to the litter on the floor. Taking a more serious tone, she said, "There weren't here earlier. You think someone put them here on purpose as a message or something?"

Daryl shook his head. He didn't want to freak her out, not yet. "I guess maybe their mother left them here, while she went out hunting or something," he said instead, as he carefully put the warm little black furball in his hands down with the rest of its brothers and sisters.

"You think we should take them inside, what if she doesn't come back?" Beth said with a worried expression on her face. She was concerned about their welfare first and foremost, but she also couldn't help but crave their company in this dark world too. The quiet comfort animals gave her was something she had really missed since she had left her family home. But she had to be realistic, although she had plenty of experience raising kittens back on the farm. Back there they had all the resources to raises young animals, something that she knew was completely lacking here and Daryl was right there was nothing she could do for them.

"Well, we'll leave them for now, see if they're still there in the morning, they look healthy enough, someone's been taking good care of them," Daryl said as he stood up, gently touching Beth on the elbow to encourage her to follow him, an electric spark instantly hitting him at the feel of her again. As awkward as he was about it, Daryl hadn't forgotten what had taken place between them before they had been interrupted by the kittens, and he was aware that they couldn't just go on pretending nothing had happened for much longer.

"Yeah, I guess so, they'll be alright until then," Beth said a little sadly, agreeing with him, as she stood up too, smoothing down her ruffled hair, following him back inside. He lowered his hand to the small of her back to prop her up, giving her a small rush of excitement in the process at the sensation of his touch.

…..

Back inside, Beth watched Daryl as he wedged the front door firmly shut. She wasn't an idiot, she knew this place probably wasn't as safe as it seemed. But just for one night at least she wanted to pretend that it was. Pretend that it could be their home. That there wasn't a whole bunch of bad stuff going on in the world outside and at anytime now their lives could be snuffed out in an instant. Right now Beth simply couldn't contemplate anything else happening to them, she couldn't lose Daryl, not now. So just for the night she was going to pretend everything was okay.

"We should try and get some rest, there must be some beds upstairs," she said as she continued to watch Daryl double checking and then triple checking the front door. He had barely even looked at her since they had come back indoors as he busied himself with the task of securing the house.

"Umm..well you go on ahead, I'll keep watch down here," he said avoiding eye contact still as he picked up his cross bow throwing it over his shoulder.

Beth bit her lip anxiously; she knew he was feeling as uncomfortable as she was, probably more so. Taking a deep breath she said forcefully, "We both need to rest, Daryl. I think you have done just about as much as is physically possible to that door now, ain't no zombies getting through that tonight. Now I am willing to bet upstairs there are some big ol comfy beds with real mattresses and clean sheets. We might not get the chance again, so I for one am going up there….you coming?" she said her twinkling blue eyes then catching his darker ones straight on. Before she turned limping a little still on her bad ankle, to make her way upstairs.

Daryl remained still and silent for a second, just looking at her, confusion darting across his eyes. Before, cross bow still hung over his shoulder, he found himself slowly following her up the large wooden rounded stair case.

Beth felt a huge surge of relief as she heard him behind her. Partly because she knew he needed to get some rest too, but more so she didn't really fancy the idea of sleeping alone up there in the big creepy funeral home, not that she would have admitted it to him, but with him beside her she knew she'd feel safer.

…

"Told ya," Beth said her face lighting up, as luck would have it the first room she had tried just happened to have a large double bed in it, appearing to be unslept in too, with crisp clean sheets an embroided bed spread and big fluffy white pillows. Like most things about this place, it seemed almost too good to be true.

Daryl looked around a little uneasily at the immaculate room with the big inviting double bed at the centre. He wasn't sure he was comfortable with the current situation. Something had made him follow her upstairs, but it was just to make sure she was safe he told himself, it was better if they were together he thought as he remained glued to the spot in the doorway.

Beth looked back at Daryl tentatively, she was grateful he was here, but she wished he would say something, anything, just some small sign to indicate what he was thinking. She knew he was a man of few words, sometimes what he didn't say meant more than what he did. But even so, right now she needed him to talk to her. Did he regret kissing her earlier? Was he here now purely to keep her safe out of a sense of duty?

"Looks good to me," he eventually said as he walked in to the room and set his crossbow down on the side. As awkward as he was feeling, he couldn't deny that the sight of the big comfy bed didn't look overwhelmingly appealing to him after their time on the road, the narrow hard prison bunks not being much better either, than the hard ground they'd made do with the past few nights in the woods.

Beth looked at him, slight relief flooding her face as she sat down on the side of the bed, falling back against one of the soft plump pillows. "So, come on what ya waiting for," she said playfully looking across to where Daryl was still stood watching her.

Looking at Beth, Daryl realized he was still confused about what had happened earlier in the kitchen. He liked Beth, a lot. He knew that much and it wasn't just in the way he always thought he liked her too, because she was pretty, and sweet and kind, fun to be around. It was more than that now, it was lust and longing, he wanted her right now more than anything he had wanted in his life. He could see she wasn't a girl anymore, she was a woman.

But as much as those feelings were starting to overpower him, Daryl was also aware he needed to protect them both, as good as it seemed, there was just something not quite right about their current home. Danger would find them wherever they were now and it was up to him to be ready when it did. He had to put any other thoughts out of his mind, it was imperative to their survival he thought, as he said, "You go ahead, I'll take the floor."

Beth looked up at him a little surprised from where she had just lit a small candle by the side of the bed, "Seriously, Daryl?" She exclaimed unable to hide the slight look of disappointment creeping on to her face. She knew he was trying to do the gentlemanly thing and she shouln't take it personally, but this was no place to be a gentleman, they both deserved a decent night's sleep in the bed if nothing else. She wished he didn't feel he had to be so strong all the time, so reserved.

"I'll umm…take a couple of these pillows or something," he mumbled in response, unable to look her in the eye again. He knew sleeping next to her and not allowing himself to touch her would be a nightmare. It seemed he only had to think about her in a certain way now, for his body to got turned on.

"Just get on the bed, Daryl, we both need to sleep, I don't mind sharing," Beth said.

A quick search of her face made Daryl realise she wasn't taking no for an answer this time. Not that he exactly needed to be asked twice either he thought, as he gave in and flung himself back on to the bed too. Stretching his legs out, putting his hands behind his head as he let out a sigh.

"Sure feels good," he said, as he stared up at the ceiling, he knew he wouldn't sleep a wink tonight though. His system was too full of adrenaline still. Partly at the thought of who might occupy the seemingly perfect place they had now found themselves in, and partly because he was lying inches away from Beth.

Beth shuffled on to her side to try and get comfortable, her back to Daryl as she inhaled and exhaled deeply a couple of times, realizing how stiff and tense all her muscles were. She closed her eyes. Sensing Daryl breathing beside her, she longed to reach over to wrap her arms around him, rest her head on his shoulder, press her lips to his again even. But she had no idea how it would be received now that he seemed to be acting weird again.

Eventually she turned to lie on her back, edging a little bit closer to him, it was too dark to see anything now, but she could tell he was still awake too. She sucked in a small breath and said, "Wonder how those kittens are doing?"

He didn't answer at first, before he finally said, "I'm sure they're fine, they wouldn't have made it this far, if they weren't survivors."

"True," Beth replied before adding softly, "I wish my Dad had been here to see them, he always loved cats before, I mean he loved all animals of course, but he always had a thing for cats, said they were smarter than other animals, y'know,"

They both went quiet then, an air of sadness lingering as they thought about Hershel. Beth thought about the loving father she had lost. Daryl thought about the wise and kind old man he had been lucky enough to have known. He hadn't deserved to die the way he had and Beth hadn't deserved to see it either Daryl thought. Suddenly he felt himself reaching for her hand next to his in the darkness, her small trembling fingers instantly lacing with his big ones perfectly. It felt so natural to them both as they took comfort from each others touch in the cold silent room, staying like that for a while, as their grip tightened. Her father might be gone, but Beth still had Daryl, he knew that, as a wave of emotions washed over him.

Being so close to him, Beth no longer felt confused. Daryl might be unsure about what he wanted to happen between them, but she wasn't. She'd had no idea that Daryl had known how to kiss a woman like he'd kissed her earlier and suddenly it became very clear to her, as she lay in the dark next to him, she wanted to be with him more than anything. She wanted to take things further, to give herself to him fully.

Eventually their fingers broke apart and Beth found herself on her side again, only this time she was resting up against Daryl's side, her head nestled in to his shoulder. She could feel each breath he took, every move he made. She was unable to properly sleep at first as a surge of arousal rushed through her at his closeness. A feeling she she had never experienced before.

Sensing Beth finally drifting off to sleep Daryl stared in to the darkness, being next to her was stirring something in him. Just like the kiss from earlier. It was slowly awakening something that had been lying dormant for a very long time, a deep rooted sexual desire. He was a man and he had needs. But he had somehow managed to keep a lid on them. It was a while since he had been with a woman, kissed one even and an even longer time since he had kissed one like he had kissed Beth earlier. Now that he had opened that door, his mind might be having reservations, but his body was aching for her. He could no longer pretend otherwise as he closed his eyes, allowing himself to rest for just a second, knowing his crossbow was close enough to grab in an instant should he need to.

…..

Daryl woke a good eight hours later, the room flooded with bright sunlight. He had to do a double take at first, before everything came rushing back to him. The funeral house, the kitchen full of food, the kittens, Beth! He suddenly remembered Beth and he glanced over to see she was still there lying next to him. Her light blonde hair spread out messily across the pillow, her eyes closed contently as her lips mumbled something he couldn't make out. She glided back to push her body closer in to his. Daryl was unable to stop his body responding to her as he tried to pull away a little. The ends of her hair tickling his face as he breathed in her sweet scent, was this how it was supposed to be?

Beth woke gradually to the sensation of something pressing up against her as she realized Daryl had his arm half draped around her too. She smiled a little giddily, they were both still fully dressed and it was day light, but it still gave her a head rush to be waking up in bed with Daryl. She wasn't experienced with men, but she knew enough to know she was having an effect on him.

"Morning," she said a nervous smile crossing her lips as she looked over at him. She knew she probably wasn't looking her best, but she didn't care. They'd been roughing in on the road in the worst conditions so there was no reason she should feel self conscious about her appearance now that they were in an actual bed together.

"Err..Morning, you sleep okay?" he replied, moving away from her, his cheeks flushing a little. He knew he was completely out of his depth. Were they sleeping next to each other as just friends, companions even, or more?

"We made it through the night and nothing happened," Beth said her smile growing as she added, "think we can still stick around here for a bit?" Her eyes flashing at him shyly as her face hovered dangerously close to his again.

"Don't see why not," he replied as his features softened slightly, making her smile grow even more.

"Ssshhh.. What the hell is that?" Beth quickly said in panic, her tone changing, holding one of her slim fingers up to her lips. There was a rustling noise coming from the corner of the room.

Daryl froze, reaching for his crossbow as he heard it too. Before he could act, the rustling stopped and they were met with a distinct mewing sound, as the small black kitten with the white patch under it's chin from the night before came bounding in to the room.

"She found her way in somehow, it's a sign" Beth said excitedly as she leant down to scoop it up in her arms.

Daryl forced a weak smile, as the heavy uneasy feeling he had had the day before returned. Something wasn't right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN –Sorry the cat lover in me couldn't resist this chapter. Plus I was reading an interview with NR the other day where he says he loves cats, which gave me the idea for this chapter. As always thanks for the support for my writing. I am slowly getting back in to it. Oh and next chapter, things are going to start to heat up for our favourite couple ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - New year and new chapter! If people are still interested in following this please let me know. I haven't update for a while after the MSF! But I am still excited to explore my own version of Beth and Daryl, (where she doesn't get kidnapped at the funeral home:)**

* * *

><p>Beth cursed slightly as she felt herself going over on her bad ankle again. Steadying herself on the nearest tree, she took a deep breath, adjusting the straps on her heavy backpack weighed down with cans and bottles taken from the funeral home.<p>

"You alright?" Daryl questioned, glancing sideways at the young blonde.

Beth just nodded in response, regaining her breath. She had convinced Daryl, badly, that she was okay again. But she could still barely put any weight on her swollen ankle.

Daryl wasn't stupid, he could see Beth wasn't in a fit state to be trekking through the woods. But he hadn't been too happy at the thought of her staying alone back at the big old creepy house that they'd been staying in either.

He'd made the decision; they had to stake the surrounding area out properly. He had an uneasy feeling there were other survivors close by, at the very least there had been someone else staying in the funeral home until very recently. So, good or bad, Daryl wanted to make sure they were fully prepared when they encountered them, or whoever else might be lurking around. He hadn't said anything to Beth, but the night he had discovered the kittens Daryl was sure he had seen a black car speed by in the distance. Now that he'd had the chance to sleep on it, he wanted to check for tracks or any other clues that might lead to finding out who was around and who had been staying at the house before they had got there.

"Hey, look, she's still following us," Beth suddenly exclaimed, looking back to see a flash of black fur and two bright green eyes peering out from underneath some long overgrown patches of grass.

Daryl frowned, looking back. It was the same small cat that had appeared out of no-where earlier that morning in the bedroom. "It'll turn back soon," he mumbled. They had come across many wild animals on their journey, but there was just something about this particular little feline that was different. She was special, a fighter.

"You think we should do something?" Beth said softly, still propping herself up against the same tree.

"Nah, we aint got time to be worryin about that," Daryl snapped back a little irritated. Not wanting to let on to Beth that he was just as concerned about their new little friend getting lost in the woods as she was. He had spent a good thirty minutes playing with the kitten earlier back at the house whilst Beth had been getting cleaned up and he knew getting too friendly had probably been a mistake, that was most likely the reason that the little cat was shadowing them now.

"We gotta keep going," he said gruffly, marching forwards.

Hobbling on, Beth reluctantly followed him, a slight air of tension falling between them. She knew Daryl would never abandon her, but something was different between them. He was less friendly, more serious. It was as though his mind was elsewhere. They still hadn't made any real reference to their kiss either. It was clear Daryl felt uncomfortable about it, but Beth couldn't help but still wonder whether he also regretted it on some level too. If he had simply just been carried away with the moment and now he'd had the chance to focus again, he had realized kissing her had been a mistake. Just like he had realized staying together at the funeral home would be a mistake.

But despite that, there had been something unspoken between them the previous night when they had slept on the double bed together. Beth felt certain of that. They may have slept fully clothed. But it had meant something. Beth had never felt so contented, so secure, so peaceful. She had fallen asleep with her head on his chest and woken to the sound of his heavy breathing next to her. Taking some comfort in that thought, she carried on walking along in silence next to him.

Approaching a fork in the road, Daryl suddenly slowed down, spinning round and crouching down.

"What is it?" Beth said, catching up to him.

He ignored her at first, deep in concentration, before he said, "Tyre tracks, there was a car going past here last night, must have been going at some speed."

"Oh," Beth replied her mouth falling open before she said, "You think it could have been whoever was staying at the house?"

"Dunno," Daryl said, standing up wiping his hands, a grim look appearing on his face. The chances of whoever had been in the car being decent were slim. The tracks were fresh, possibly left the night before and from the looks of it they had been going fast, on some sort of mission.

"You think, maybe, it could be the others? Looking for us?" Beth said hesitantly, realizing as she said it what a long shot that would be.

Daryl screwed up his face, "Lets follow em, see where they lead," he said in response. His eyes scanning the long stretch of road ahead, it was as good a clue as they were going to get.

"You carry on, I'll catch ya up," Beth said, realizing she needed a bathroom break that couldn't wait.

"Uh-okay," Daryl replied awkwardly. His eyes flitting in her direction as the pretty young blonde disappeared out of eyeshot in to the woods. It was something they'd had to become accustomed to, waiting whilst the other went off alone for private moments. Although Daryl had always ensured to be gentlemanly about it, it still made him feel slightly uneasy and he always made a point of making sure she was never too far away, should she need him.

This time however his mind was focused more on the tracks on the road. Slowly he made his way further forwards. His eyes fixed on the unusual tyre tracks. Until something altogether more concerning suddenly caught his eye. It was the tracks of a group of people on foot, from the size of the prints there were about five or six of them, probably all male. He followed them for a short distance before they abruptly stopped.

Daryl sensed danger, something wasn't right, he thought.

Without even thinking he reached for his crossbow holding it up in the air, hearing a twig snap, adrenaline seeped through him as he stood poised for confrontation.

"Well, look what we have here, an archer," a rough male voice suddenly said and from the direction Daryl was facing a group of about six men appeared out of the woods, headed up by a tall older guy with a long grey beard and straggly greying hair.

Daryl grimaced he knew their type only too well, trouble, the worst kind of redneck lowlifes you could encounter. He didn't say anything just kept his crossbow pointed firmly in the direction of the supposed ring leader.

"Relax, bowman, we aint gonna kill ya," the older guy said, adding with a sly laugh, "yet."

Daryl felt himself tense up, sensing five of six weapons pointed in his direction. He was outnumbered.

"That is a pretty impressive weapon you have there. I'm willing to bet you're pretty skilled with it too," the rough grey haired man went on to say, raising his eyebrows looking from Daryl to his crossbow.

"Now we could do with a skilled bowman like you in our crew. You're out here all on your own, how about you join us and we don't kill you," he said slowly chuckling, continuing, "We're the claimed crew. The way it works, you see something; you claim it. So what do you say bowman? You join us?"

Daryl still didn't respond, keeping his cool, his cross bow raised, he looked in to the enemy's eye, he would have to think fast if the outcome was going to be anything but disastrous for him. "Why would I wanna do that?" he eventually said.

"Safety in numbers, we can share, you offer us what you got we'll return the favour. You won't have to be walking these paths alone anymore. There are some real loose cannons out here, one guy in particular we're hunting down at the moment, tried to kill a few of our guys a little way back. Could do with your help getting him," the older guy answered.

Daryl glanced around at the other men in the group; they were filthy, covered in blood, dirt and sweat. A couple were watching him grinning, whilst the other remaining members looked on scowling in mild suspicion at their leaders negotiations.

Remaining deadly still in the same spot, facing the other men Daryl felt his body flood with fresh adrenaline. He was very aware they were currently all under the impression he was out here on his own, without any other people. At least none close by anyway. Beth had been gone a while and Daryl silently hoped she had seen what was going on and had had the good sense to hide, at least until he had had taken care of the situation. Although he was doubtful that would happen, he knew exactly what they would do to her if they found her, but he wasn't so sure she would realize that.

He opened his mouth to say something, assessing the situation Daryl knew he would have to diffuse things somehow; he couldn't do anything too reckless. He was badly outnumbered. He knew that he had no intention of joining the rough looking group in front of him, but he would have to think of something, fast.

Before he had the chance to say anything further, his heart sank slightly. Out of the corner of his eye Daryl spotted a flash of blonde hair, a green jacket and light blue jeans. It was Beth. Without turning to look in her direction, he still silently willed her to turn around and run away.

"Daryl, wh-whats going on?" Beth stammered approaching the group. Looking tentatively around at the scene unfolding in front of her, reaching down for her gun, realizing Daryl's new acquaintances weren't exactly friendly.

Suddenly all eyes were turned away from Daryl in to the direction of the striking looking young blonde girl.

"Well, look like what we have here, an oasis in the desert." The leader said breaking in to a wide lecherous grin at the sight of Beth.

Beth flinched, feeling particularly self conscious, sensing everyone's attention was fixed purely on her. With her heart pounding violently, her fingers curled tightly around the cold gun tucked in to the waist of her jeans, her startled blue eyes caught Daryl's straight on and she knew it was bad, she looked away and bit down on her lip hard.

"You kept this one quiet. Daryl, was it?" The leader went on to say grinning some more in Daryl's direction now as Daryl just glared back at him.

The ugly older man took a step closer to Beth, causing her to edge backwards, stumbling slightly in to the path of another of the group members as she gripped the nearest tree to keep her balance. This group member was slightly younger, but was equally as repulsive, with a dirty face, uneven greying beard and several missing teeth.

"Now after our kindness at sparing your life and offering you a place in our group, you weren't thinking of keeping this little treasure all to yourself were you?" The older grey haired guy said directly to Daryl.

Daryl remained silent, his eyes narrowing with rage, his arms still holding his crossbow up ready to fire if needed.

Beth winced as she glanced at the disgusting looking man edging closer towards her. His stench filling her nostrils, making it hard for her to breath, she looked towards Daryl her bright blue eyes pleading with him to do something.

"Leave her alone," Daryl said gruffly.

"Come on now, bowman. It's been a while since these good men have seen a female out here, and this one here is a real beauty. I'm sure you've had your fun with her already, only fair to share." The odious leader said with a wink in Beth's direction.

"The young ones are the best," the man hovering close to Beth by the tree, said with a smirk. Causing Daryl to lunge forwards slightly his face full of anger, moving his crossbow in the direction of the man in front of Beth.

"What's your name, blondie?" The younger man said to her, placing one hand provocatively up against the tree where she was stood.

Beth looked away and down at the ground. "Go to hell," she spat.

"Well, that's not very friendly now is it?" he said with an arrogant smile, reaching his hand up to touch the loose hair falling on her face with his grubby fingers.

Beth felt her whole body shake with fear and repulsion. She could sense Daryl's rage too, from where he was stood a little way away from her still pointing his crossbow at the man in front of her, and she prayed that he wouldn't do anything stupid; she also prayed he would think of a way out for them fast or she feared for the worst. She froze some more as she heard the click of a rifle, looking up she saw another of the group members had the weapon pointed directly at Daryl's head.

"Drop it," he said loudly to Daryl.

Daryl knew he was defeated, slowly dropping his weapon. As much as it pained him, dying out here wouldn't help Beth, he had seen the fear in her eyes he knew he had to do something to help her, he couldn't leaver her out here with these people. He sucked in a breath, glaring at the men surrounding the beautiful blonde girl he knew he would stop at nothing to protect. This had been what he had feared above all else. The reason he had hoped Beth would have stayed hidden. He knew what they were capable of, the things they would do to her given half the chance, they were animals.

"Tell me your name, bitch. Or your boyfriend dies," the man pressed up against Beth said, causing a wave of nausea to hit her with the waft of his rancid breath.

"B-beth," she said in a quiet voice, her hands shaking some more.

"Well how about it then, Bethy," he said breaking in to a gappy smile, jerking his rough hands up and under her shirt.

At the sight of the filthy feral redneck with his hands on Beth, Daryl snapped. His survival instincts kicking in, reacting so fast that it took himself by surprise even as his elbow went up fiercely knocking the rifle pointed at his head straight out of the man to his rights hand. Reaching for his crossbow again, in one swift movement he had fired, knocking an arrow clean it in to the back of the head belonging to the man molesting Beth, causing him to cry out, blood spurting from his mouth as he tumbled to the ground. Firing again, Daryl quickly managed to take out two of the other men, before they had the chance to retaliate.

Beth acted quickly too, with trembling fingers she lifted her gun, firing at another of the men, stopping him from shooting Daryl, knocking him to the ground. But before she had the chance to fire again, the fifth man had aimed his weapon clumsily in Daryl's direction pulling the trigger. Beth wasn't quite sure whether it had hit Daryl or not as he fell backwards with the pressure.

Then everything stopped for Beth, as she looked down to where Daryl lay on the ground, blood trickling from his side a little. If anything had happened to him, she didn't know what she would do. She was about to cry out his name and rush over to his side, when she realized there were still two of the enemy left standing. The younger man that had just tried to shoot Daryl and the older grey haired man Beth presumed was their leader.

Paralysed with fear, Beth could only watch with horror as the younger man raised his weapon again in a lifeless looking Daryl's direction and she knew she had to do something. But before she had the chance to move, the older guy slapped her hard against her cheek bone causing her to fly backwards, her gun falling dramatically out of her limp wrist, and instantly the ugly older man had it covered with his foot causing her to remain frozen to the spot, looking on in dismay.

From where he lay on the ground, Daryl reached out slowly for the discarded rifle from his first tumble with one of the rough group members, grasping it tightly he pulled himself up, quickly aiming and firing at the menacing looking guy that had knocked him to the ground moments earlier, taking him by surprise, killing him instantly.

This just left Daryl and the original leader of the group. Any hint of the self controlled cockiness he had displayed earlier had left the older guys face, replaced with a look of pure hatred and all out war. Daryl had successfully taken out all his men and he was looking for blood.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that," he said, looking Daryl square in the eye, pointing a gun in his direction. "Because think about this, after I kill you, it's just gonna be me and her," he said, cocking his head in Beth's direction.

Daryl was on his feet, he knew if he pulled the trigger on the rifle, the older man would probably have just enough time to pull his and shoot him back. Instead he lunged at the mean looking group leader, using his fists to smash in to his face hard, causing them both to plunge to the ground.

Daryl carried on the assault, picking up the older man's head, smashing it to the ground repeatedly, appearing to have the upper hand. Before seemingly from no-where the other man had a blade in his hand, sticking it in to Daryl's side as they rolled over.

"Run, Beth, Run," Daryl yelled breathlessly in the young blonde's direction.

Beth felt her mouth fly open in terror, before she scrabbled around trying to find her gun on the dirty ground. Her eyes still on Daryl wrestling with the rough older man, her heart pounding as adrenaline and panic rushed through her, realizing Daryl had been injured. He was still struggling with the other man on top of him, when suddenly completely out of no-where Beth saw him pick up a big rock, bringing it crashing down on to the disgusting older man's skull, before shoving his lifeless body off him.

Catching his breath, Daryl sat up, checking the other man was definitely not breathing first, before his gaze turned to Beth. Her face was bleeding and her hair was wild, falling messily around her face, but she was okay. As their eyes met, she rushed across to where he was still sat, flinging her arms around his neck crushing him slightly as she held him tight, taking comfort from the sensation of his beating heart against her chest through his torn shirt. Daryl put his hand up to firmly grip her soft blonde hair, holding her head tightly against his neck breathing out with relief that she was okay.

"You're hurt," Beth said her eyes wide with concern as they broke apart and she looked down at Daryl's bloodied shirt.

"I'm okay, I'll live," Daryl said in a low voice almost a whisper, adding, "It's not done any real damage."

Slowly Daryl got to his feet. Picking up his crossbow and backpack, "Come on, best make our way back to the funeral home, we can get cleaned up there," he said as Beth just nodded. There was food there and a warm bed, not to mention medical supplies.

Propping themselves up against each other they stumbled back along the path they had walked earlier that day in silence, both in shock. Until unable to walk anymore, Beth collapsed to her feet.

"I'm sorry," she exclaimed letting out a sigh. She didn't want to appear to be weak, but she was exhausted, having twisted her ankle even more in the fight she wasn't sure how much further she could physically walk. Feeling herself going a little faint she closed her eyes, just as she sensed something warm and furry tickling her hand. She opened her eyes to see the same small black kitten from earlier had appeared again.

"She waited for us," Beth said, a warm smile spreading on her lips, her eyes sparkling again.

"Here," Daryl said leaning down offering Beth his hand, pulling her gently to her feet. Crouching back down to gently stroke the cute little cat under the chin, his eyes lighting up as a small smile formed on his lips too. "You want me to carry you?" he said to Beth, his attention still on the cat.

"No, no," Beth said quickly, "You can't do that. You're hurt."

"Aint far, I'm okay," Daryl responded, getting back on his feet, adding, "You're in no fit state to walk," scooping her up in to his strong muscular arms before she could object.

Slowly and steadily with Beth's arms looped around Daryl's neck they continued to walk back in the direction of the temporary home they had abandoned earlier that day, both taking a small comfort from the sight of their small black companion trailing along closely by their side…

**A/N - Thanks for reading, please leave a review if you have time :) Next chapter is going to be a good one ;) Things are going to get emotional and start to move of for our favourite couple!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Thanks SO much for the great response to the last chapter. I am very excited for this story now and I loved writing this chapter. I hope it helps a little with the January Blues.**

* * *

><p>"Wait here," Daryl said firmly, as Beth slid gracefully out of his arms, arriving back at the front door to the funeral home.<p>

Beth wanted to object, but she wasn't sure if she had the energy. Instead she remained just inside the entrance to the old house, arms folded, with only the small black cat for company.

Shivering slightly, awaiting Daryl's speedy return, Beth let out a small sigh of relief as the handsome archer came back in to sight a few seconds later. Looking visibly weary and limping slightly he nodded in her direction. Indicating all was okay for them to bunker down in the empty house for the night again.

Beth couldn't help but feel a little guilty looking at Daryl, he was injured, how badly she wasn't sure, but it had to have been made worse by carrying her the last mile or so back. Plus, she was very aware that it was in part due to her stupidity that they had both nearly been killed or worse by the dangerous crew of men they had somehow managed to defeat in the woods.

Shuffling forwards, fully satisfied there was no-one lurking anywhere inside, Daryl led Beth across the hallway. Slowly without saying a word to each other they made their way up the stairs together, Beth wasn't quite sure who had initiated it, but within seconds their fingers found themselves laced together, both still in shock at what had happened, climbing each step as if it was a steep mountain. Taking comfort from the fact they still had each other. Their unspoken bond meaning they could communicate just fine without words, both knowing the only thing they needed at that point was to get cleaned up and rest. They were filthy, bleeding and exhausted.

Making their way back over to the same bedroom they had slept so peacefully in the night before, they both sank down on to the bed at the same time, allowing themselves to breathe out silently with relief. They had made it back to safety. They were alive and most importantly they were still together.

Carefully, Daryl set his cross bow down, taking off his jacket, watching as Beth slid out of her damp coat too, leaving her dressed only in her skimpy sleeveless t-shirt, her pale arms shuddering as she bent down to remove her boots. Daryl went to lean over too, crying out slightly from the pain, looking purposefully away from Beth so she couldn't see his expression.

Beth was up and on her feet in seconds darting out the room, returning quickly with a bowl of water, a suture kit, some dressings, cotton wool, pure alcohol and a bottle of amoxicillin she had stuffed in to her backpack the day before. Daryl didn't say anything as she moved towards him placing her hands on his dirty shirt, pulling it up and over his head, causing him to wince some more with the sharp sting. Her eyes moving downwards towards the bloodied wound on his side, he had played it down but it was a mess. She would need to clean it before she could take a good look to see what the damage was, how deep the blade had gone in.

"I'm sorry, I need to just.." Beth said shaking a little, holding up the alcohol, her big blue eyes moving up to meet his straight on. She could tell from his body language he wasn't exactly comfortable with her doing this.

"Just do what you need to," he mumbled gruffly. "Arghh.." he cried out in pain as she proceeded to pour the neat pure alcohol on to his wound.

"Sorry, my Dad taught me this was the only way," Beth said, biting her lower lip in concentration, brushing her hair away from her eyes staring deeply in front of her, desperately trying to remember what her father had told her to do back at the prison wen dealing with any kind of trauma or knife wound. Silently Beth wished more than anything that her Dad was here with her right now, realizing she missed him more than ever. He would know exactly what to do and he would be able to make everything okay, he always did.

But he wasn't there and Beth knew she had to pull herself together. Hershel Green might not be there in person, but he was there in spirit, through his youngest daughter. There was a reason that he had trained Beth and not Maggie, basic first aid. He must have known there was a good chance she would need it one day, one day when he couldn't be around and he knew he could count on her.

Daryl was aware of this too. He wasn't a doctor but he knew enough to know that a knife wound didn't need to be nasty to kill you. If it wasn't cleaned properly an infection could spread. Silently he watched as Beth gently examined and cleaned the deep gash on his side, while he sat shirtless perched on the edge of the bed. Feeling her delicate fingers on his exposed flesh, he breathed in and inhaled her sweet scent as she moved slightly closer to him.

"Don't look too bad, probably need a couple of stitches though, sorry," she said, her hands trembling slightly as she set to work. Daryl looked to the side of the room away from her, screwing his palms in to tight fists, as she carefully stitched together his wounded side. Finishing off she tenderly placed a dressing over it, taking extra care to make sure it was in the exact right spot, pressing the edges down firmly, before she looked up to see his deep expressive blue eyes starting straight at her again, displaying a subtle vulnerability she hadn't seen before.

"There," Beth said nervously. She knew it wasn't perfect but she had done the best job she could.

"Thanks," Daryl mumbled, still looking at her, focusing properly now he noticed her left cheek was stained with blood from where she had been struck. "Here," he said, gently placing his index finger on the side of her face drawing it towards him so he could take a better look.

"It's nothing," Beth muttered shyly. She'd tried to clean it up quickly in the bathroom when she had been getting the supplies for Daryl's injury, not wanting to make a big deal of it, when he had been hurt much worse. But she realized from the way he was looking at her that she hadn't done a very good job, she must look a state.

"Come here," he said in a soft voice, sweeping a loose strand of her blonde hair away from her eye, reaching for some cotton wool to wipe the remaining marks of blood away from her face. The wound was nasty; it would bruise and more than likely leave a scar he thought still examining at it.

"What?" Beth said a little anxiously suddenly feeling self conscious with the way he was looking at her, probably thinking how badly she had been disfigured.

"No-nothing," Daryl stammered, his fingers still touching her face. Not wanting to tell her what he was really thinking, that it wouldn't matter to him how many battle wounds she earned defending herself now, she would always be one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

Beth suddenly felt her face burning up, her eyes filling with tears. She was trying to be so brave, so strong, not allowing herself to cry anymore, not even shed a single tear. But there was just something about the way Daryl was touching her face that brought it all back. The sheer terror she had felt earlier at the hands of the claimed crew, how helpless and vulnerable she had been. She could honestly say she had never been so scared in her entire life, and she had faced some terrifying situations since the outbreak. But the prospect of getting bit by a walker or facing one of the governors bullets, was nothing compared to what she knew would have happened to her at the hands of that disgusting group of lowlife men.

Beth was still a virgin, but she was pretty sure she wouldn't have been after the claimed crew had finished with her. Losing her virginity was always something Beth had thought would be a big deal. Unlike some of her friends and her sister too, Beth had always had her heart set on it being special and waiting until marriage.

After the outbreak however, when it had become apparent that that kind of fairytale would be more and more unlikely, Beth had just settled for waiting for the 'right guy', someone that she at least loved and felt committed to. Zach had pressurised her a little back at the prison to go all the way, but something had always held her back a little, never thinking it was quite the right time. Ironically it had been the day he had been killed that she had decided she did want to sleep with him and finally lose her virginity. She had been waiting excitedly on her bunk for him to come back so she could tell him. Only Zach never came back. Instead when Beth had looked up, sensing a presence in the doorway to her room, it had been Daryl that was stood there and not her boyfriend. It had been Daryl's arms she had fallen in to, trying to process yet another loss.

Ironically too, it was Daryl she was with now. This time it really was just the two of them, everyone else was gone.

He reached over, gently brushing the escaped tear away from her face with his thumb, looking deep in to her eyes. "S'okay," he said softly. "You're safe now," he added as if he could read her mind.

Beth nodded at his kind words, and they seemed to open the floodgates to even more pent up tears, the shock of what had happened earlier hitting her full on. "I'm sorry," she whispered, the last thing she wanted him to think was that she was weak, a problem again

Glancing back at the man that had saved her yet again, Beth suddenly felt a wave of emotions wash over her. She hadn't known him well back at the prison; she had admired him and crushed on him a little even. But she had never really got to know him. She'd never really noticed how handsome he was either, and how caring. His eyes were so expressive, so kind, but also so full of pain and sadness. He was guarded and could sometimes come across as cold, angry even. But Beth knew the truth now. He was a good man, a great man, one of the best she had ever met. He displayed qualities that were so rare these days.

Daryl looked back at the young girl in front of him. She had had to endure so much hardship, so many losses in her short lifetime and he wished he could take the pain away for her. He put his hand up to slowly rub her arm, a little awkwardly at first before he found his rhythm. Comforting crying women still a little alien to him.

"Best to let it all out," he said in a soothing voice, one that Beth wasn't sure she had heard before.

Rubbing her moist eyes with her knuckles, Beth inched a little closer to Daryl on the bed. And again she thought back to how vulnerable she had been just hours earlier, how sick and utterly repulsed she had felt when that animal's hands had been under her shirt, pawing at her bare felsh. She had been so close to losing everything to him. Losing the one thing she had been clinging on to in the world of darkness that she was now surrounded in. Beth wasn't stupid, she knew bad things, terrible things even, were happening all around them. But she had been sheltered from it back at the farm and then under Rick's protection. But now she knew she was more exposed. Daryl had once said it was only the bad people left, Beth would never buy in to that fully, but she was beginning to think more and more that he was right. Shuddering some more, Beth briefly thought back to the sadistic rapists operating under Dawn at the hospital and her near escape there too.

Daryl had been there for her today, but Beth knew there was a chance that he wouldn't always be able to protect her from the bad people. He had killed the predators in the 'claimed' crew, but with the world they way it was, Beth was more than aware that one day she could fall in to the hands of another group like that. And if she did, Beth didn't want them to be able to take from her, the one thing she had waited so long to give.

Daryl slowly slid his hand down Beth's arm from where he had been using it to comfort her seconds before, resting it on the bottom of her thigh at the top of her knee. He opened his mouth to say something, before thinking better of it. There were a few things he wanted to say to the young blonde, they had both nearly lost their lives earlier that day, due in part to her naivety and he couldn't let that happen again. But he could see that now wasn't the time, she was clearly still visibly shaken and they both needed rest.

"I – I, don't know what I would have done without you," Beth whispered, biting her lip, glancing down at his lap.

As much as he knew he should move away at this point, Daryl stayed where he was sat next to Beth on the bed, the urge to comfort and protect her still very much alive. The run in with the claimed crew earlier had just reinforced his need to look out for the beautiful blonde. She was so young and sweet and full of brightness, those assholes had nearly taken that away from her, from both of them and he couldn't let that happen again. She was his light, his reason to live now. On many levels Beth seemed like his equal, but he had to remind himself she was just a girl still, possibly not even out of her teens. He knew there was a very good chance she was still a virgin, which would have been unheard of back where he came from. But Beth was pure and innocent, the type of girl that should be loved and treated with respect, that deserved a decent man. He knew that. He'd always known that.

"Main thing is you're okay," he mumbled, tilting his head and looking away from the blonde, trying to ignore the way he knew she was looking at him. Blinking a couple of times, mentally kicking himself as he glanced back in her direction, letting his gaze drop to her cleavage for a second before he turned away again.

Beth breathed in, taking a real comfort from the sensation of Daryl's hand on her knee. It felt so right, so natural. And in that moment she longed for him to touch her some more. Electricity shooting around her body, filling her with sexual awareness, she might never have actually had sex, but that didn't mean she hadn't thought about it, a lot. What it would feel like to be that close to someone. And suddenly something clicked. Beth had always thought her first time would be special, Maggie had teased her, but she had dreamed of romantic music, satin sheets and rose petals. But the world was different now, everything had changed.

If she'd been nursing a slight crush on Daryl since the prison, she knew it had moved on to something a lot deeper now. She loved him. Beth felt certain of that, and she wanted to give herself to him, she wanted her first time to be with him, she needed it to be him. He was her world now, a million miles away from the scum they had encountered earlier. She wanted to prove to him she wasn't a little girl anymore, that she could take her place in the new world.

She gulped, her breathing speeding up as her heart rate pulsed loudly in her chest, gently she moved her hand to rest by his side, her right leg moving to wrap around his slightly as she shifted to face him, hovering dangerously close.

Daryl frowned a little, his eyes half closed as he stared at her, "Beth," he said, his voice low, husky, almost kind of silent but just loud enough for her to hear.

Beth didn't say anything she just moved her hand up to grasp the back of his neck, feeling the ends of his hair tickling her skin as she pulled him closer to her. She knew she wanted to cross a line, one she was certain she wouldn't regret.

"Beth, Plea…" He started, unable to do anything to stop her as she moved herself even closer towards him.

Beth looked deep in to his dark blue eyes again, they were so full of emotion watching her every move. "Make love to me," she whispered passionately, blushing slightly, trembling.

He didn't move, unable to speak, hardly able to believe what she was saying. They were both trembling now. Daryl wasn't sure if she really meant it, if she was just getting carried away with the moment, or if it was what she really wanted. "You don't have to, not now.." he said intensely with a stare that could melt her heart.

But Beth knew nothing could stop her from wanting him now, "Daryl, please, I want it to be _you_," she pleaded slowly, pressing her forehead to his. Nothing had felt so right to her.

Slowly, he lifted his hand up to lightly rest on the side of her chin, moving his head back so he could look at her, his thumb gently caressing her cheek. Her skin was so soft, so smooth. He knew what he wanted, but he also knew there was a line he couldn't see, but could damn well feel. If he crossed it there would be no going back…

**Update: I posted this chapter twice as I thought it hadn't posted the first time. So apologies if it is showing a chapter 8 too!**

**a/n - Thanks for reading! Please review :)**


End file.
